A Love of Music
by Obsessionsaremylife
Summary: Edward teaches his beloved daughter how to play the piano.


**A one - Shot of Edward teaching Nessie how to play the piano! Set after Breaking Dawn (Obviously!) The Italics is when someone is thinking something. I do not own Twilight (Though i wish i did!) All the Characters mentioned were created by Stephenie Meyer i am not making and money out of doing this**

**A Love of Music**

**Edward POV**

I was going through the last strands of Bella's Lullaby when I heard my daughter's thoughts.

'_wow! Dad I wish I could play like that'_

'You probably can, you just haven't tried it yet.'

Renesmee jumped when I turned around from my grand piano to talk to her

'You alright?' I asked amused by my daughter's expression.

'Yes just caught me of guard for a minute then! Forgot you could read my mind well sort of'.

I smiled at her. I still couldn't believe how fast she had grown up. It's been 4 years since the Volturi paid me and my family a visit. We protected her. Now if they came we wouldn't need to we would but Nessie can look after herself.

Which she frequently proves when we play baseball against the wolves (needless to say we always win!).

'How come you not with your mum?'

'_If you want me to leave just say so dad!'_

'NO! of course I don't want you to leave, I was just wondering why you weren't with her!'

'Alice is doing her annual shopping-a-thon, I really didn't want to be dragged around the shops'

'That doesn't sound like your mother to volunteer to go on this shopping trip?'

'Well…'

'Nessie'

'She didn't really volunteer we drew straws and she drew the shortest straw!'

I laughed at that, I had to think what mood Bella will be in now when she comes home.

'Anyway do you want me to show you how to play the piano?'

'_REALLY? Yes please!'_

All the sudden in half a second Nessie was on the piano stall sitting beside me. Bella's eyes staring into me with excitement swarming from them.

'Now do you know how to play a scale?'

'I don't know how to do anything on the piano Dad'.

'Well a scale is a bit like when you sing it has notes you play to make a tune.'

Nessie nodded

When Nessie was around two she grew a passion for singing now whenever she's at her high school she always joins the school band taking lead singer. And I know you might say I'm biased because I her father but she steals every show she's in now.

'Why I don't I show you and you can copy it?'

'Yes please!'

She picked up the scale in a matter of minutes. The rest of the day I taught her all the songs that I composed. Starting Bella's Lullaby and finishing with the song I composed for her. She then went on to compose her own song when Bella and Alice walked in.(Each with a handful of shopping bags, I will never forget Bella's face when she walked in not that I forget her face normally, It was just priceless)

'Mum guess what?'

'What sweetie?'

'I can play the piano!'

Bella smiled then 'Go on then aren't you going to play for me?'

I got up from the piano stall and wrapped my arms around my beautiful

Wife's waist. As our daughter started to play Bella's Lullaby. I swear if Bella could still cry she would have. She let down her shield around her mind and thought

'_Thank you Edward,'_

'What for?' I whispered so only Bella could hear (Nessie was to engrossed in the piano and Alice went in search of Jasper

'_You made this lullaby then gave me a daughter to play it, thank you'_

I smiled the smile she loved 'No thank you if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be able to live truly happy right now.' I whispered back. And then Kissed her on the lips only to come around when Nessie stopped playing and turned her whole body 90 degrees

'I know you love each other but Emmett is right you can't keep your hand each other!'

'When did Emmett tell you that? Don't take everything he says as the truth he likes a Joke your Uncle does'. Bella asked after coming up for air that she didn't need

'Of course I don't mum but he's not wrong is he?'

She had us there we couldn't say anything.

'I didn't think so' Our daughter said as she turned her body back to it's original place and started to play one of her own songs.

I turned back to Bella and we both whispered at the same time

'Tonight' then laughed loud enough for us to see Nessie shake her head a bit.

And I heard her think '_Seriously and I thought I was supposed to be the child' _I could only imagine her rolling her eyes as she went onto the next part of her song.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I Need to know what you thought of it!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! (p.s sorry if i got any of the pianio bits wrong i only now how to play a bit on the keyboard through my music lessons which were stopped a year ago-thank god- Soi'm sorry if i got anything wrong!)**


End file.
